The present invention relates to the field of fluid connectors for the sterile connection of medical tubing.
In medical care and research, reusable connection of medical tubing is often required. In many medical applications, such as those involving catheterization of a patient, it is essential that each element in the fluid flow path maintain sterile integrity. For instance, in I.V. applications, a sterile fluid source is frequently connected and disconnected from a body resident catheter.
It is, therefore, very important that a fluid connector assembly be provided that is easily interengaged and that provides a positive sterile, leak-free fluid coupling. Leakage from the connector poses a risk to the patient and to medical personnel, particularly in cases involving highly contagious or communicable diseases. Likewise, contamination of the fluid coupling of the connector during use and from contact with non-sterile objects when disconnected, presents a risk to the patient.